happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sgt. Britt Episode 1
Sgt. Britt Episode 1 is like a parody of Sgt. Frog Abridged. The differences is the setting and characters. This is one of the no-death episodes. Characters Starring *Jen-Jen *Pete *Britton Featuring *Ginny *Toadette *Annie Appearances *Sniffles *VJ Transcript Narrorator: In the skies above the quiet city, Tree To- (The screen goes to static) Sniffles' image is forming while there's a laugh, but it cuts to Britton. Britt: AHH! Oh... Hehe... I gotta stop sleeping or they'll #*@% my @&&. (Cuts to Jen-Jen looking shocked and Pete looking happy, then cuts to Britton tied up and dangling by a rope in the ceiling) Jen-Jen: Alright, let's get to the bottom of this. Who and what are you? Britt: I'm Britton. I'm the house inspector. Your house looks good so far. Pete: You look more like a house butler. Jen-Jen: Don't engage in a coversation with it! Pete: It's a green furred, blue haired, clothes wearing, talking bear! Britt: THAT'S MR. SEXY TO YOU!! Ohh... Jen-Jen: You know, there's more important things. Pete: You think I'm dressed properly? Jen-Jen: I have to hang with my friends for a few hours, *to Pete* and YOU got to pass the test. GTF: Come to GTF's Toilets, the adress is more full- (The balloon crashes) Pete: Hey, Britt, I'm gonna jack your stuff. Britt: That's how one person made friends with me. HEY! Jen-Jen and Pete run out the door. Britt: #*@% YOU!!! I'M GONNA JACK YOUR ROPE!!! HA!!! TAKE THAT, YOU #$@%HEADS!!! At school, Ginny is rubbing her head on Jen-Jen's back. Ginny: Oh, Jen-Jen, I can feel your spine in my face. Toadette: You want me to wash that when she's done? Jen-Jen: OK, I love affection from others, but you're making me uncomfortable... Ginny: Then bring new clothes next time. Back to Britton. Britt: Yeah... My rope... Now to get out of this damn thing- *Britt was wriggling to get out, but he gets a leg cramp* OH GOD, YO!!! OK... OK... Minor setback... I'll just... *A random crash causes Britt to fall from the ceiling* STILL MY ROPE!!! But I miss that communication ball... Back at school. Pete: TEAR DOWN THIS SCHOOL!!! *With the communication ball, he's able to jump high in the air* GTF: Nobody's buying my toilets- *A hole explodes in his balloon, causing it to crash* Jen-Jen runs home, while VJ watches from a bench, rolling his eyes. Jen-Jen: OK... *Unlocks the front door* Hopefully nobody followed me home and- *A rope trap makes her dangle by her leg* SON OF A @$*@$! Britt: Sly~. What's a girl dangling by her leg? Jen-Jen: YOU LITTLE @&&HOLE!! Britt: Not even close! You see, I got orders to come to the human world, to try and reform my platoon. I don't want you in the way... So I'll feed you to THIS! *Holds up what looks like a Pitbull Slug from Earthbound* Jen-Jen: Oh my GOD!! What is that?! Britt: Earthbound Pitbull Slug! ...Frank (Male). Now, open up! Britton is somehow flung into a wall, the cause, Pete and the ball. Pete: Man, who knew there was a use for a *(@* magnet? Jen-Jen: Pete! Thank heavens! Can you help me down? Pete does so, but Jen-Jen falls on the floor. Jen-Jen: (muffled) You ass... Pete: I love you too, Jen. Britt: *Tries to get up... but fails* God... It's hopeless... GTF: Our prices have flushed- *crashes causing Britt to get up* Britt: Haha! *Throws two energy octopi, tieing up Jen-Jen and Pete* Jen-Jen and Pete: Wah! Britt: *Takes the ball away from Pete* Man, a toilet balloon save my ass again. There was I day I knew I wanted to be a sargent. Jen-Jen and Pete: You're a sargent? Britt: Didn't I tell you? I'm one of the Happy Tree Friends! Pete: I wanna be your friend, too! Britt: OK! ...Wait, you're not fooling me again! ???: Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Pete. Again?! The ??? is revealed to be Annie. Annie: Augh... *Notices Britton* Britt: Soy el inspector de casa...? (I'm the house inspector...?) Annie: *Holds him up and hugs him, pillowing his head with her brests* Well, you better be thorough! Britt: Soy yo major yes. (I am grande sí.) Pete: Annie, please don't hurt him, I think he could be my pallie! Britt: For realzies?! Jen-Jen: Are you #*@%ing kidding me? He broke in and tied us up, and now you want to be its friend? Pete: Don't you, too, Jen-Jen? Jen-Jen: Kinda... Britt: Well, gotta initiate you! *Grunt, jumps out of Annie's arms, and jumps on Pete's back* There, you fell over, were buddies. *The ball rings* ???: Hey, Britton, you still alive? Britt: Sure I am. Why? ???: It's Headquarters. Britt: Oh! Yes, Admiral? Admiral: Well, we needed more room, so we got rid of you and your platoon, find them if you can. KTHANXBAI. Britt: Well- *a small explosion blows up in Britt's face* Silence... Britt: Family! :D Trivia *This episode is a parody of Sgt. Frog Abridged, which, in turn, is a parody of Sgt. Frog (Keroro Gunsou). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Spinoffs Category:Articles in need of images